Medical images in digital form are playing an ever-increasing role in radiology. The availability of these medical images in a computer-readable form provides the opportunity to distribute these electronic images quickly and efficiently. The problems of film storage and retrieval can be avoided and the more timely transfer of information to the physician caring for a patient should improve patient care. This research project will specifically address the efficacy of the transmission of portable chest radiographs taken in the Medical Intensive Care Unit digitized to 1024 x 1024 resolution images. The time required for interpretation by the radiologist and the time required to deliver images and the radiologists's report to the MICU will be measured. The accuracy of diagnostic decisions will be determined. The timeliness of clinical decisions and actions will be measured along with patients' length of stay. The reliability and acceptability of the system will also be determined, both for the radiologists and for the MICU physicians. This reserch project should substantially address what the overall impact such an image acquisition, archive, and display system will have on the radiology department as well as on primary patient care.